Saving Robbie
by countrypanther14
Summary: First Gravity Falls fanfiction. R&R, I own nothing. And this is rated for a lot of reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**First Gravity Falls fanfic. And please bear with me, because I have yet to watch a full episode of Gravity Falls...I know, I'm sorry. But still R &R.**

 **Warning: This may be triggering to some people. Forgive me if it is.**

* * *

Wendy woke up slowly, her phone vibrating madly next to her bed. Yawning, she sat up and looked at her clock; barely 2 a.m. Grabbing her phone, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at the screen, seeing Robbie's number. Rolling her eyes because he was probably trying to win her back, she ignored the call and set her phone back down; laying down on her bed and closing her eyes for a few moments before her phone started buzzing again, Robbie's number on the screen.

Not wanting him to call her a third time, she answered the call and held the phone to her ear. "What?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Wendy," Robbie said, his voice broken and weak; almost as if he had been crying. "Look, I'm sorry for the late call. But...I don't want to go to Tambry with this. And I really need someone to talk to right now."

"Alright." she said, sitting up on her bed again and hugging her knees. "What's up?"

"What isn't?" he asked, his voice breaking even more as he sniffled; a car driving by in the background, blasting its horn.

"Where are you?" she asked, suddenly getting a feeling of anxiety and dread. She had been Robbie's place on a few occasions, mainly to give back anything he had given her when they were still together; and there wasn't really a lot of traffic in that area, let alone one speeding by and laying on the horn like that. And she knew Robbie's life hadn't been the greatest lately; he didn't even have to tell her anything for her to know that. But he wouldn't go so far as to...no, he couldn't; she may hate him for being a liar and a complete jerk sometimes, but he was still one of her friends and she still cared about him.

"Wendy, I'm really sorry." he said. "About everything. I just wanted someone to talk to before I said goodbye."

"No, it doesn't have to be like that." she said, getting up from her bed and quickly getting dressed in the dark. "It doesn't have to be that way, just keep talking. Tell me something, anything."

"What is there to tell you, Wendy?" he asked. "My parents hate me, Tambry accused me of abandoning her and cheating when I had to help out Nate because he hurt himself. My life is going to shit. You know all that, I don't even have to tell you."

"Tell me something positive." she said as she pulled her boots on and climbed out her bedroom window. "Tell me about your day. Tell me something." Hearing a dry laugh, followed by another sniffle; she felt the feeling of anxiety worsen as she reached under a potted plant on the porch to grab her dad's spare keys to the truck.

"You know what..." he said. "Forget it, calling you was a bad idea."

"Robbie, don't do this." she said, unlocking the truck and putting the key in the ignition; the engine struggling to turn on as she turned it. "We can talk about this. Urgh! Start you damn truck!"

"Goodbye Wendy." Robbie said, his voice low and soft as he hung up.

"Robbie?" she asked, getting a long, drawn out beep. "Robbie!"

* * *

 **R &R, hopefully I didn't make that too graphic**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter. R &R.**

* * *

"Robbie?" Wendy asked, hearing a long, drawn out beep on the other end of the phone. "Robbie!"

Feeling tears fill her eyes, she threw her phone into the passenger's seat and turned the key again; the engine finally roaring to life as she peeled out of the driveway and sped down the street.

* * *

 **~Meanwhile~**

 _At least one person will know what happened._ Robbie thought as he set his phone down on the edge of the bridge, looking down at the river below as cars zoomed past him from behind. He was a little surprised none of them had stopped and tried to get him not to kill himself. Trying not to cry again, he looked down at his feet; still looking down at the river below, and at the bottle of alcohol and pills he had 'purchased'. If the fall didn't kill him, the combination of the two substances would.

Feeling the tears start to spill out of his eyes again, he turned around and spread his arms out; falling backwards into the river below.

* * *

 **Sorry I had to make this short. And I am not killing Robbie, just to ease the fear of anyone that might be a fan of him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter. R &R.**

* * *

The water was cold when Robbie first hit it, it was almost like being bathed in liquid ice. Fighting the urge to swim up to the surface for air, he let the current knock him around. It was an unusually strong current for a river to have; but then again, nothing was necessarily 'normal' in Gravity Falls.

Feeling his leg catch in between two rocks, he winced slightly as the sharper one cut through the material of his jeans and into his leg; the warmth of his blood contrasting the freezing water. Not wanting to be found with his leg trapped in a rock, he tried to free it, but that only made the rock dig deeper into his skin. Feeling the panic set in, he started having second thoughts about what he had just done and tried again to free himself; his lungs burning.

Hearing a muffled splash, he exhaled and sucked in water, setting his chest on fire as one of the rocks was pulled away and his leg was freed. Glad he was free, he tried to swim up to the surface so he could get the air back into his lungs; but the pills and liquor kicked in and he felt like he was in a clouded haze. Feeling himself get pulled out of the water, he coughed up what was in his lungs and gulped in air; the violent coughing forcing him to vomit up what was in his stomach. Looking up, he saw Lee standing over him, dripping wet and upset that he had tried to kill himself.

"Robbie, what the hell were you thinking?!" he asked.

"I wasn't." he breathed, coughing up more water. "Not until...after I jumped."

Still upset that Robbie had just tried to kill himself, but slightly glad that he wasn't dead; Lee knelt down and helped him up; taking him up a slope that led back up to the bridge. Just as Wendy showed up.

Watching as the truck pulled to a stop, Robbie got out of Lee's grasp and stood in front of him; letting Wendy run over and hug him tightly.

"You damn asshole!" she swore at him, hitting his shoulder. "Don't you ever scare me like that."

"I'll have to try and remember that." he said as she hugged him again.

Squeezing out of her grip, he limped over to where he put his phone down and picked it up; seeing countless voice mails form her, and a lot more texts from Lee. He had been so wrapped up in himself that he had forgotten the people that actually cared about him.

"Robbie?" Wendy asked. "You okay?"

"I will be." he said, limping away so he could go home. "And guys..." Looking behind him, he locked eyes with both of them and smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

 **R &R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter. R &R.**

* * *

Robbie woke up slowly and begrudgingly, his stomach feeling like someone had poured acid on it and then set it on fire. Groaning, he rolled onto his side and draped a hand over his stomach, his leg burning almost as much as his stomach was; he really regretted not taking care of his leg when he got home last night, all he really did was take off his wet clothes and crash on his bed.

Feeling something hot slide up his throat, he clamped a hand over his mouth and tried not to throw up. But the urge to do so was too strong and he jumped out of bed, running down the hall to the bathroom at a full sprint as his dad came upstairs to wake him up. Landing on his knees in front of the toilet, he felt the cut on his leg split open again and threw up; the pain in his stomach becoming worse as his dad came in and tried to comfort him.

Spitting out what was left in his mouth, he flushed the toilet and went back to his room; crashing onto his bed and letting out an exhausted sigh as his dad sat down next to him and ruffled his hair.

"You don't feel warm." he said, feeling his son's forehead. "You just rest up, if you're still sick later, I'll take you to the doctor."

"Okay," he muttered, burying his face in his pillow. Once his dad was gone, Robbie grabbed his cellphone and called Wendy again.

"Robbie." she said. "How're you doing?"

"Not too good." he said, feeling more bile slide up his throat. "How fast can you ditch Pines and get me to the hospital?"

* * *

 **I'm sorry I keep ending these with cliffhangers, but again, I never watched the series; so I'm slowly working my way there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter. R &R.**

* * *

"Wendy, who was on the phone?" Stanford asked as Wendy hung up her phone and left the Mystery Shack.

"It was just my friend Robbie. He says his stomach hurts so he wants me to drop him off at the hospital." she said.

"Can't his parents do that?" Stan asked as she called Thompson.

"Stan there are some things teenagers can't explain." she said. "Thompson, I need you to pick me up for work. Rob needs us."

"Okay, now your just wasting your time." Stan called. "It'd be quicker if I drove."

"Like I'd trust you behind the wheel of a car." she said. "Oh no, not you Thompson, I was talking to my boss."

"Who you should have more respect for." Stan called.

"Give it a rest Stanley." Stanford said. "She's just a teenager. Let's not forget, you did the same exact thing to mother when we were her age."

"Yeah, but I can't hit her." Stan said as Wendy hung up her phone.

"Okay, Thompson can't pick me up, but his place isn't too far from here. I'll see you guys later." she said as she ran off.

"This is coming out of your paycheck." Stan called after her as she disappeared. Sighing, he walked back over to the counter and grabbed his car keys. "Soos, Ford and I are going to run some errands. Hold down the fort while we're gone."

"Okay." Soos said as they walked out to the car.

"We're going to take Robbie to the hospital ourselves. Aren't we?" Stanford asked as they walked out to the car.

"Like I said, it'd be quicker if I drove."

"Provided we don't get pulled over again." he said.

"That was one time." Stan said.

* * *

"Stanley, we are never driving in this car again." Stanford said as he and Stan pulled up to the Valentino Funeral Home. The engine struggling to stay alive.

"Hey, it's worked for thirty years. It just needs a tune up." Stan said as the engine died completely and the tires all exploded, the car falling to the ground with a loud crash as the tires fell off.

"I have a feeling-"

"Shut up!" he snapped, getting out of the car and walking up to the front door of the funeral home.

"Oh wait for me, Stanley." Ford said as he got out of the car as well and chased after his brother. "I was just kidding."

Rolling his eyes, Stan knocked on the door a few times; hearing panicked voices coming from inside.

"This is not a good sign," he muttered, pressing his ear against the door to see if he could hear the voices more clearly; picking up Wendy's right away. Backing up, he kicked in the door and ran upstairs to the second floor; Wendy's voice echoing down the hallway from Robbie's room.

Running to the room, he saw Robbie laying on the floor, completely still with Wendy kneeling down beside him, sobbing.

"Ford, call an ambulance!" he yelled into the hallway.

* * *

 **R &R**


End file.
